


Ache

by citrusyghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Third Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is a subjective thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

Time is a subjective thing.

A moment could feel like forever and it could feel like it never happened. It wasn’t something Iwaizumi dwelled much on. He made the best of whatever time he had and liked to think that he could say he had no regrets. Like most things in his life, he handled volleyball in a very logical way. Iwaizumi knew he had three years to make the best of himself; to grow and learn from the many experiences he had.

Glancing around the gym, sweat trickling down his temples, he could safely say he had no regrets. The crippling feeling of loss after loosing to Karasuno was something he wished that none of his teammates had to experience, but there was nothing in that match he’d regret. He knew that Seijou would only be stronger from it. They would overcome it and exceed expectations. Iwaizumi had no doubt of it.

The volleyball club had gathered in the gym for one last practice session with the third years. There was a bittersweet feeling that hung in the air. Iwaizumi slapped Kindaichi on his back and grinned.

“Come on,” Iwaizumi nudged his head in the direction where the rest were gathered. He put his hands on his hips and watched as Kindaichi jogged over to where the crowd was. There was a familiar voice coming from the crowd, a voice Iwaizumi had gotten much too good at picking up. He watched the brunette with a strange feeling in his stomach.

“Apparently,” Matsuwaka cleared his throat; “The great Oikawa-sama is setting to all everyone for the final time.” 

Iwaizumi snorted, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the juniors get excited. Oikawa was the official setter but the truth was, not many people got to hit his sets on a regular basis unless they were on the team. It was a shame because even though he could be an insufferable twat, he was exceptional at setting the perfect ball to any given individual. The exhilarating feeling of spiking Oikawa’s sets was something Iwaizumi was starting to realize that he might have taken for granted all these years.

Time was a funny thing.

A few minutes ago, Iwaizumi was feeling proud and accomplished about his three years in Seijou on the volleyball team but now there was a frightening feeling of dread. He found himself searching for Oikawa in the crowd. Oikawa was easy to find, 

He was standing in an easy posture; volleyball tucked under one arm as he told the juniors to line up. Hanamaki was next to him ready to throw the ball for Oikawa to set. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa excel in his element. Watched his eyes focus on the ball and the spiker before releasing the ball with immense skill. The resounding smack of the ball echoed through the gym.

“Nice, Kunimi~” Oikawa encouraged. Kunimi nodded in response before jogging to the back of the spiker line.

“Have you made any decisions yet?” Iwaizumi asked Matsun without taking his eyes off Oikawa. “Are you going to continue with volleyball?”

“I’ve gotten a few offers from some schools. I haven’t really looked at them properly.” Matsun shrugged lightly, “He’s going to Tokyo isn’t he?” Matsun followed Iwaizumi’s gaze to their captain,

“Yeah, he is.” Iwaizumi heard himself say. Almost as if Oikawa knew they were speaking about him, he turned and glanced at Iwaizumi.

Time was a scary thing.

 

* * *

 

“That was reassuring,” Oikawa beamed, hands behind his head as they walked home together.

“What was?” Iwaizumi asked.

“To know that we have some promising juniors~ some of them are really good, or is it because I was setting?” Oikawa cocked his head in mock confusion.

“You’re shit.” Iwaizumi dismissed, “Of course they’re good. They’ve had enough training and they’re committed to volleyball.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi quietly without saying a word.

“What?” Iwaizumi frowned at the brunette.

“Nothing,” Oikawa smiled.

They walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. Oikawa lived two streets down from where Iwaizumi lived but he was always at Iwaizumi’s. So much so that it felt so natural when Oikawa followed Iwaizumi as he turned onto his street.

“Tooru! Are you staying for dinner?” Iwaizumi’s mother cooed as the pair stepped into the house.

“I’m home,” Iwaizumi mumbled out of habit, kicking off his shoes and moving out of the way to let his mum embrace Oikawa. To put it simply, Oikawa’s charm worked on women of all ages. The only appalling thing was that his mum has had ample of time to outgrow Oikawa, considering the fact she watched him grow up, and was still smitten by him.

“We’ll be upstairs,” Iwaizumi told his mum as he walked upstairs, Oikawa padding quietly behind him.

Iwaizumi through his bag on the floor of his room and walked over to his closet to pull out a fresh shirt. He pulled his shirt off and threw it thoughtlessly in the laundry basket. Oikawa was on his swivel chair, swiveling around and making the chair squeak as he did. Iwaizumi pulled on the clean shirt and collapsed onto his bed.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa called to him.

“Hm,” Iwaizumi responded with a noise from the back of his throat. His eyes were closed, body completely relaxed.

“Move over,” Iwaizumi heard Oikawa’s voice closer than it should be before he was lightly shoved onto the other side of the bed so that Oikawa could lie next to him. Iwaizumi made a face at him before sighing and closing his eyes again.

“Don’t fall asleep, my mum is seriously cooking dinner for you.” Iwaizumi warned without opening his eyes.

“I won’t,” Oikawa muttered quietly.

The only thing that could be heard was the whirl of the ceiling fan. Iwaizumi’s room was quiet. He could hear Oikawa breathing softly next to him. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and found Oikawa staring at him. They stayed as such for a while; Iwaizumi couldn’t put a time on it. Maybe it was a few minutes, maybe it was more, who knew.

He didn’t know how long they stared at each other until Oikawa shifted. He shifted closer to Iwaizumi, propping himself up on an elbow so that he was looking down at Iwaizumi.

Oikawa leaned forward slightly, closing the space between their faces. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s breath light on his face. He lifted a hand to hold the arm Oikawa was propped up on.

It was soft; when Oikawa pressed his lips onto Iwaizumi’s like as if he’d done it a million times. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and for that moment no matter how small it was, he had everything.

 

* * *

 

Time does that awful thing where it waits for no one and in that process some people get left behind, sometimes not by choice. Iwaizumi flipped the latest issue of the sports magazine and his fingers stopped when he saw a familiar smile. The magazine didn’t quite get his chocolate brown hair through the print but they got his smile.

_Number one setter in Japan – Oikawa Tooru_

_What does Oikawa-san like to do in his spare time? What does he like to eat? What kind of girls does he like?_

Iwaizumi flipped the page and found himself laughing quietly to himself. He laughed a little too hard, it would seem because he held his forehead in his palm and the laughter died off into nothingness.

 

* * *

 

“Hajime! Is that you?” Iwaizumi heard his mum call from the living room 

“Yeah, I’m home.” He kicked off his shoes.

“You have a visitor~”

Iwaizumi frowned; he could tell she was trying to hide something. He started to walk towards the living room but found himself unable to move forward.

Oikawa was sitting on his couch with an easy smile. His chocolate brown hair just like Iwaizumi remembered unchanged save for the way his bangs fell on his face. He was in a casual white shirt and pants but he still looked like he walked right out of a photo shoot. Two years hadn’t changed much about Oikawa Tooru. He was still perfect.

“Iwa-chan~!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together and getting up from the couch.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi mouthed.

“I’ll leave you two~ Tooru you’re staying for dinner right?” Iwaizumi’s mum smiled, patting Iwaizumi on his back before disappearing into the kitchen.

“You’re back,” Iwaizumi stated, wondering if it was obvious that he was still in mild disbelief.

“For a few weeks,” Oikawa laughed uneasily, a hand holding the back of his neck.

“How’s Tokyo?” Iwaizumi asked, throwing his keys on the coffee table trying to not sound too interested. They walked upstairs to his bedroom.

“It’s okay,” Oikawa nodded easily, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“I-” They said at the same time as Iwaizumi closed his bedroom door. He ran a hand through his hair and Oikawa laughed.

“I missed you.” Oikawa said quietly. Iwaizumi felt his chest tighten.

“Oikawa…” He sighed.

“I know we already talked about this.” Oikawa swallowed and nodded as he did. Iwaizumi could tell he was putting up a front and couldn’t decide if that or the fact that Oikawa had come back was messing with his head more.

“You have a career,” Iwaizumi stated pointedly.

“I know, but-” Oikawa started before stopping to hold his face in his hands, “I know. I know we can’t have anything and that it’s wrong but- I don’t know. Can you just- Can we just go back?”

Iwaizumi felt his heart break at the words. Maybe they were just words but Oikawa was covering his face because he’d always believed that he was an ugly crier. He really wasn’t. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa sobbed quietly into his hands.

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi started softly, moving towards him.

“I know,” Oikawa sniffed, wiping his face and taking a step back. “I know.” He forced a smile at Iwaizumi.

It broke his heart.

“But even if it’s just tonight,” Oikawa managed through his hiccups, “Can we just go back?” 

* * *

 Time really was a horrible thing, Iwaizumi thought to himself as he pressed soft kisses to Oikawa’s hair. Limbs tangled in one another, the familiar whirl of the ceiling fan their only companion. Iwaizumi brushed the bit of Oikawa’s bangs away from his face but stopped when Oikawa buried his face in the space where his neck and shoulder met.

They were falling into old habits.

Falling- 

They were falling-

Back-

Back to the moment where they felt like they had everything even if it wasn’t going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know.  
> 


End file.
